


夢見る宇宙

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	夢見る宇宙

刻刻生快！不是欢乐的文，甚至有点痛

基本没有CP但可能有一点伊刻倾向，是我很久以前想的一套设定，具体起来其实挺不友好的所以就只写了关于刻刻的部分（对这只是一段，真全写会变成裹脚布的

只写了三个小时不到，草的可以还懒得改，将就着看吧……敢在大喜日子搞事的也就我了（。

  


  


“我好像停止了生长了。”

刻在说这句话的时候，语气听起来就像是在说“我今晚吃的是咖喱饭”。为了自己成为航天员的梦想，他起早贪黑，忙得几乎屏退了一众亲友，从人间销声匿迹。今天他终于得了空，竟然不是回家看姑姑，而是专程跑来见伊吹，虽然已经收到了留言知道刻要来，他这一句没头没尾的话还是让伊吹感到诧异。

“你也快成年了，生长期也该过了。”伊吹略微思索了一会，选了一条比较不伤人的回答。

“哈？我就算没有和马和圣苑他们高，也有达到平均身高的……不对不对才不是这个问题！”

“那是什么？”伊吹反问道，”难道是你喝了那么多的高钙牛奶还是没用，卡在了宇航员报考的身高下限上？”

刻这才缓缓开口解释起来龙去脉。最初的症状是在一年前出现的，彼时他刚削尖了脑袋挤进心仪的大学，学业有如巨浪一般压来，一开始他以为自己只是压力太大，整夜整夜地失眠，也没有食欲……可也没有因此变得憔悴。当他熬过一场72小时不眠不休的实验，看着累成一滩困得几乎昏迷的导师和同学，他终于觉得事情不对。

“我以为自己得了不眠症和厌食症，抽了个空去看了医生，可并不是这样的——我就算不睡，也不会觉得困倦乏力精神不佳，就算不吃，也丝毫没有营养不良或是贫血。”

看着伊吹写满了担忧的脸，刻无奈地笑笑。

“我没告诉你们这些是，是因为当时我不觉得这是什么困扰。我可以把这些时间省下来做些别的，可以看更多的文献和报告，能比别人观测更久的实验数据。想休息或者吃东西的话我也不是办不到，只是我的身体不需要这些。如果只是这种程度，可能我会就这么接受命运了吧……”

他顿了顿，先前无奈的笑容彻底消失了。刻把自己的手掌在两人中摊开，掌心里有一道浅浅的红痕，像是一道划伤。

“昨天我受了点伤。”刻用指尖摩挲着那道伤痕，“有个女孩子在上楼时踩空了楼梯，她手里有一尊玻璃的花瓶，而我恰好站在楼梯下面，接住她的同时被弹起的玻璃碎片划了手心，当时……”

伊吹连忙握住了他的手，打断了他：“你不用形容，我能明白。那之后呢？”

“被我救了的女孩子没有受伤，只有我掌心里有一大片血，我找了医生帮我处理伤口，没想到洗掉了血，手里却只剩下这一条划痕了。这么浅的划痕那么多的血，如果不是我确切记得自己受过伤，简直要以为自己遇到了整蛊游戏。”

他终于说完了，刻看着伊吹，眼神里一片迷惘。

“伊吹，你觉得，我还是人类吗？”

“你当然是。”

伊吹几乎没有思索，直接给出了他的答案。

他知道刻为什么会这么问，这也是他曾有过的担忧。他也反复想过：为什么龙头和命将卡片实体化都需要付出代价，只有刻丝毫不受影响？这不是用想象力超常就可以解释的——这世间，没有不需要代价便可以达成的事情。刻16岁时，库雷和地球的连接中断，他终于彻底成为了一个只是想象力比别人稍强一些的、并不怎么特殊的孩子，“超越之力是否有代价”这件个问题就这么翻过去了，虽然不明不白，也算是结局完美。

他们都不曾料到会事与愿违。

翌日伊吹给刻和自己都请了假，带着刻做了一整套详尽无比的体检。不愧是以冲出地球飞向宇宙作为人生梦想的人，每一项的结果都是没有异常。伊吹拿着体检报告，避开了刻，忧心忡忡地给远在新加坡还监控了全程的刘打了个电话。

“你其实已经有了答案了，为什么还要来问我？”刘反问了他一句。

“……大概是不愿意承认，这样的现实对他来说太残酷了。”

“有什么难以面对的呢？”刘又看了一眼同步传来的体检报告，报告书里附着刻的照片，在他看来，同几年前比起来刻的面貌的确没有什么变化，“人终究是要见证他人的生老病死的，只是他会活得比别人长一些，见的更多一点吧。”

通过检查得到的推定结果，最后还是刘告诉刻的。生化指数并没有明显异常，心理层面也没有太大的问题，唯独复原力强得惊人——即使深到见血，也只需要两三天便可恢复如初。这要是放在医学领域，可能立刻就要被带走做研究对象了。

“在我们看来，是你身体的时间被停止了。”刘说，“这是不是超越之门对你造成的影响很难说，无论你能不能接受，恐怕今后你的身体都只能维持现状了。”

维持现状，意即不老不死，即使岁月飞驰，他的外貌也不再产生任何变化……在以命运力为筹码进行的交易中，他失去的，是自己“未来的模样”。刻在电话这头不置可否地笑了笑，除了接受，他还有什么其他的办法？

他的体质变得如此敏感特殊，这件事只有几个亲友和家人知道。同龄的几位不约而同地选择了闭口不谈，待他一如往日，毕竟刻就是刻，是不变的本源。命和未来则是约了伊吹，还有千里迢迢赶来日本准备替刻做一次更详尽的检查的刘，进行了一次四方会谈。说是会谈，其实也没有什么分歧，一切都以刻的决定为重。谈毕已是日落时分，伊吹送走了另外三人才发现有一条来自刻的未读讯息，约他在老地方见。所谓老地方就是卡片首都二号店附近、隅田川边的那个小公园，他赶到的时候，只见刻坐在长椅上，手里玩着一个空咖啡罐。

伊吹一下子不知该如何开口，还是刻先说的话：“老爸和姑姑他们有说什么吗？”

“他们说只要你不会因此而困扰就行。不论你做出什么决定，他们都会支持你。”

“那伊吹你呢？”

“我当然……也一样。”

“要不再考虑一下？总有一天你要从大叔变成老爷爷的，而我永远都到不了二十岁……你就没有什么想说的吗？”

“你就这么一直做个小鬼也挺好的。”

说罢他们一起笑了起来，好一会才止住。

刻接着说：“睡不着的那些夜晚，我看了很多关于宇宙旅行的科幻小说，有不少都提到了光速旅行……时间与运动速度相对，我的速度要是与光相同，地球上的时间是无论如何都追不上我的。”

“现在怕是连光都追不上你了。”

“哎，是啊！那我可能是这个世界上、乃至宇宙中唯一恒久的存在！这么想想甚至还有些兴奋了。”

他的表情看起来十分开心，翠绿的眸子闪闪发亮，语气却有些凉。

“说不定，我的时间是为了等待那个飞往库雷的机会而停下的。是他们也想见我，在重逢之日到来之前冻结了我的时间，毕竟他们连返老还童都能做到。”

所以只要能见到他们……时间就会恢复流动。

“如果真有那么一天，那时你也许连老爷爷都做不成，说不定是什么飞鸟走兽，也可能仅仅是海底的一粒沙……你们可能都无法看到那一天，即使这样，也没关系吗？”

“如果变成这样，”伊吹合了合眼，“不能看到你梦想成真的那一刻，会是我们所有人的遗憾。”

“那唯有祈祷那一日能早点到来了。”刻望着他，眼神柔软地仿佛隅田川的波浪，“希望我还来得及同你们一齐变老，直至死去。”

“……祝你，心愿成真。”


End file.
